chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks tunes babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' of Adventures Of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi is the sixth and final installment in the Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Star Wars saga created by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. The events take place a year after Episode V. It appeared on YouTube. Plot Luke Skywalker initiates a plan to rescue Han Solo from the crime lord Jabba the Hutt with the help of Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, C-3PO and R2-D2. Leia infiltrates Jabba's palace on Tatooine disguised as a bounty hunter and releases Han from a block of carbonite, but she is captured and enslaved. Luke arrives soon afterward and allows himself to be captured. After Luke survives a battle with the Rancor, Jabba sentences Luke and Han to be executed by the Sarlacc. Luke breaks free and a large battle erupts, during which Leia strangles Jabba to death, Han knocks Boba Fett into the gaping maw of the Sarlacc and Luke destroys Jabba's sail barge. While Han and Leia meet with the other Rebels, Luke returns to Dagobah, only to find that Yoda is dying. With his last breaths, Yoda confirms that Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker, is Luke's father; he also mentions "another Skywalker". The spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi reveals that the "other Skywalker" Yoda spoke of is Luke's twin sister, who Luke discovers is Leia. Obi-Wan then tells Luke that he must fight Vader again to defeat the Empire. The Rebel Alliance learns that the Empire has been constructing a new Death Star, and hatches a plan to destroy it. Both Vader and his Sith master Emperor Palpatine, the Empire's ruler, are aboard to supervise its completion. Han leads a strike team to destroy the battle station's shield generator on the forest moon of Endor, allowing a squadron of starfighters to enter the incomplete superstructure and destroy the station from within. The strike team, with Luke in tow, travels to Endor in an Imperial shuttle; Vader senses Luke's presence on the shuttle, but lets them through so that they will be ambushed by the Imperial forces lying in wait on Endor. Sensing Vader's presence, Luke fears he is endangering the mission. On Endor, Luke and his companions encounter a tribe of Ewoks and form a partnership with them. Later, Luke confesses to Leia that she is his sister, that Vader is their father and that he is leaving to confront him. Luke surrenders to Imperial troops, so that they will bring him to Vader. He unsuccessfully tries to convince Vader to turn from the dark side of the Force. Vader takes Luke to the Death Star to meet Palpatine, intent on turning his son to the dark side. With the Death Star fully operational, Palpatine says it is set to destroy the Rebellion. On Endor, Han's strike team is captured by Imperial forces, but a surprise counterattack by the Ewoks allows the Rebels to launch an attack. Meanwhile, Lando leads the Rebel fleet in the Millennium Falcon to the Death Star, only to find the station's shield is still up and the Imperial fleet is waiting for them. Palpatine tempts Luke to give in to his anger and join the dark side, and Luke and Vader engage in a lightsaber duel. Vader discovers that Leia is Luke's sister, and threatens to turn her to the dark side. Luke snaps and attacks Vader, severing his father's right hand. Palpatine entreats Luke to kill Vader and take his place, but Luke refuses, declaring himself a Jedi. Palpatine attacks him with Force Lightning. Unable to watch his son suffer, Vader becomes Anakin Skywalker once more, and kills Palpatine, thus fulfilling the prophecy that he would be the one to destroy the Sith. In the process, however, Anakin is mortally wounded by Palpatine's lightning. With his dying breaths, the redeemed Anakin asks Luke to remove his mask so he can look on his son with his own eyes instead of through the mask. Anakin tells Luke to tell Leia that there was still good left in him after all.Luke Skywalker unmasks his redeemed father. On Endor, the strike team, with the help of the Ewoks, defeats the Imperial forces and destroys the shield generator, allowing the Rebel fleet to launch a final assault on the Death Star. Lando leads the remaining ships into the station's core and destroys the main reactor. Luke escapes on Palpatine's Imperial shuttle with his father's body, while Lando escapes in the Falcon just before the Death Star explodes. On Endor, Han tells Leia that he knows she loves Luke and offers to step aside; she tells him that Luke is her brother and kisses him. That evening, Luke returns to Endor and cremates his father's armor on a funeral pyre. As the Rebels celebrate the end of the Empire, Luke sees the spirits of Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin Skywalker watching over them. Additional Characters *The Chipmunks & The Chipettes *the Baby Looney Tunes gang (Baby Bugs and all their friends) *the Winnie The Pooh gang (TV Series) *the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzie) *Jiminy Cricket *Kronk *the Pokemon gang *Tracey *the Lion King gang *the Land Before Time gang *the Mickey Mouse gang *the SpongeBob SquarePants gang *Benny the Beast *Leo Lionheart *Johnny the Lioness *Rae the Lioness *Xiro *Dagnino *Kairel *Teresa Tigress *Bruma *Panthy *Rafiki *Lion (of Oz) *Gantu *Palladon *Tye *Talon *Maggie *Fang, Claw *Queen Eliza *Aurora Rose *Sunlight *Daphne Lioness *R2-D2, C-3PO *Burgess *Gunflint *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *Leonette *Zuba *Florrie *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Terk *Tantor *King Julian *Maurice *Mort *Louis *Genie *Sebastian *King Louie *Fu Dog *Rutt *Tuke *Roger Rabbit *Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemoore, Janine Mintz, and Slimer *Stay Puft *Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz, Shag *Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford *Woody Woodpecker Guest Characters *Ttark *Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewey and Louie *Osmosis Jones and Drix *Batman and Robin *Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Magic Carpet, and Iago *Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, and Mama Odie *the Madagascar gang *Robin Hood and Little John *Bartok *Br'er Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder *The Muppets Babies (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham, Rizzo the Rat and all their friends) *the Digimon gang *the Timbuctoo gang *Plus Many More! *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress Nine *Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) Plot Extensions/Modifications *Taken from the ending of The Real Ghostbusters premiere episode, Stay Puft says, "It looks like a happy ending for everyone." Mewtwo replies "Not everyone, Stay Puft. Look." Meowth and Bowser Koopa are contained in a ghost trap which the Ghostbusters have lent to Alvin and the cartoon characters since they helped the Ghostbusters save New York twice. Meowth asks if he'll get a role in the next movie. Bowser replies, "Oh, shut up!" Trivia *Alvin Seville, the cartoon characters are heroes, Team Rocket, and The Bowser Family guest star in this film. *After this film, C-3PO and R2-D2 joins Alvin Seville and the cartoon characters on their adventures created by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Films. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Cartoon All-Stars/George Lucas films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Space Adventure films